AVP:VENGENCE BLADES
by RissingDragons
Summary: do you ever wonder could life be different for you or who is your father after not seeing him for 19 years or what you really are meet Marcus Huntmen and his journey to find out who he is when the pieces of the puzzle are missing and the universe is at stake and a god can he handle it all or perish and be forgotten.rated m for blood and gore.family, friendship and ok 1
1. Chapter 1

**AVP:VENGEANCE**** BLADES**

Summary: every legend has a beginning and end but will this one have a happy ending or a sad tale to tell. The story of a hybrid named Marcus Huntmen and his story as a legend.

CH 1 intro, bio

Well as you all know my name is Marcus but I am a yautja clan member of the yautja vampire clan because my father is yautja and son of the clan elder. My mother is human but I never knew my father until things started to arise and the universe needed a new hunter with Cetanu missing the universes deadliest threats are rising faster by the hour, so who will stand up to them you ask me I accept the challenge it is time to hunt.

BIO

Marcus Huntmen

Age: 19 cycles

Species: hybrid (yautja, ooman)

Height: 8 ft, 5

Traits: eye color emerald green hair color same as eyes, hair design dreadlocks, skin color pale with olive colored spots on arms and legs. 4 sharp teeth and have sharp claws on fingers and toes.

He is always calm and curios stalk his prey if needed to, always silent and can give you a mean and deadly glare, born to hunt and kill, his favorite prey is the godly kaidha amenda (exenomorphs). Do to him being a vampire predator he can drink acid blood and do to clan tradition he drinks the blood of his prey once he kills them. Preferred weapons bladed gauntlet, plasma caster, combi staff (spear), smart disc, hunting knife.

(well that is over)

* * *

><p>`Here i am at my moms house why you ask because i decided to pay her a visit after all it`s been i don`t know a year since i last saw her.<p>

life is great as you could say if every one is not intimidated by how im 8 ft tall and muscular than yeah it`s just great.

i still have that song stuck in my head granted it`s catchy but now it just keeps playing in my head i have a headache from it.

hmm... i still do wonder whats in the attic sometimes i just shrug my shoulders at that thought i guess i`ll never know yet.

so what can i do around here...i could go hunting, nah bored today.` "well then lets go look around." i say to no one inperticular.

if you haven't guessed my name is Marcus Huntmen and ya i do hunt basically anything and yes my hair is the dread lock hair style but i was born that way after all.

there is not much to know about me, i don't know my father, have a mom who is loaded with money but i prefer not to live a life of a spoiled kid or should i say brat.

i can for some reason see heat vision when ever i blink once the my vision changes modes you could say, and i like to draw, sing, maybe play a little bit of some guitar.

well i guess since im bored i will sing that song that's stuck in my head. may be not i guess, I don't- "Marcus I`m going shopping okay!" I heard my mom yell from the other room "okay!" I replied `why don`t I just walk around the house.`

CHAPTER END


	2. CH2 TRUTH

CH 2 TRUTH

Marcus`s P.O.V

`Hmm I wonder what has my mom been keeping in that attic she never lets me go up there? `

I thought `well time to go see` so with that thought I made sure my mom was out shopping and went upstairs to the attic door.

I grab the door knob and turn it once I open the door I see its dark with red writing in symbols I seem to understand. I turn the light on and what I see surprises me "pppp….predator gear and supplies!"

I shout not believing what I see the armor it looked different than the rest of the predator armor that I have seen. It was a black color and the head band, piece was red with both sides of the jaw on the helmet had three pieces that were sharp and looked like fangs one shorter than the other.

The two fangs on the front were a bit longer than the rest the body armor looked like that of a chopper predator but black with symbols written in red. The eye lens was a crimson red and the helmet had a aiming system attached to it.

The legs and feet armor looked the same as regular predator armor and its my height `no is this some kind of joke?` I back away shaking my head no as I don`t believe the evidence that I see so I turn around and leave I close the door behind me. just go outside and sit there in the rocking chair in the back porch.

all these thoughts buzzing around in my head i can`t even think straight singing a song will playing guitar always help clear my mind so look to my left and see my acoustic guitar there propped up on the wall I get up out of the chair and grab the guitar and sit back down after.

`so then here I go.`

(musical part in chapter, song breath-by skillet)

I play the opening notes to the song I know to well when gets to the part for the words I start sinning.

"I see nothing in your eyes and the more I see the less I lie is it over yet, your in my head, I know nothing of your kind and I wan`t to feel your evil mind is it over yet, I can`t win so sacrifice yourself and let me have whats left i know that I can fight the fire in your eyes im going all the way get away."

"you take the breathe right out of me and left a hole were my heart should, be you gotta fight just to make it through cause that will be the death of you."

"this will be all be over soon, this will be all over soon, pour us all into the open wound is it over yet let me in."

"so sacrifice your self and let me have whats left I know that I can fight the fire in you eyes im going all the way get away to you"

"ya take the breathe right out of me and left a hole were my heart should be ya gotta fight just to make it through cause that will be the death of you."

play the pause part were the singer builds suspense for the those listening.

"im waiting im hatting realize and start hatting!"

"you take the breathe right out of me and left a hole were my heart should be ya gotta fight just to make it through cause that will be the death of you."

"so sacrifice yourself and let me have whats left I know that I can fight the fire in your eyes im going all the way get away to you."

"you take the breathe right of me and left a hole were my heart should be ya gotta fight just to make it through cause that will be the death of you"

CHAPTER END


	3. CH3 ADDING THE INGREDIENTS

CH3 ADDING THE INGREDIENTS

(dark room location?)

A female predalien walks up a flight of stairs to reach a room that is all yautja tech.

"aah...how is my favorite daughter doing?" a voice that was deep and a bit scratchy asked the exeno.

the predalien knelt down as in front of her was chair that had one of the worst bad bloods ever.

"good father." she replied "hmm Selena did you set the bait i really want catch my favorite prey?" the voice asked.

"yessss father cetaneu fell for the trap and is chasssing are little bait assss we sspeak." Selena replied

"good you still make papa proud now go tell your sisters to take him alive so he can watch my success." the voice replied.

"yess father anything elsse that you wissh?" Selena asked "i almost forgot about his daughter she is expected to go

hunting at a forest near an oomans home the same place you go to relax my dear now be a sweety for me and KILL HER."

the voice made sure the words kill her were loud and clear with that Selena was about to leave " hold it when you go to

kill his daughter i want you to go alone now your dismissed." the voice said she walked down the flight of stairs to her next mission.

* * *

><p>Marcus walked back in the house and decided to just try on the armor it cant hurt to see what its like right? he thought.<p>

(2 hours later in Marcus`s back yard)

wow here I am wearing yautja armor I feel stronger some how but little did I know how much I have changed.

My canine teeth have grown sharper and my nails turned into claws and my muscles have grow to the size of a full grown male yautja`s muscles.

Even my speed has increased so anyway right now i`m jumping from tree to tree I stop because something caught my eye.

I see an EXENOMORPH its a praetorian too so I immediately jumped down and start running after it it stops all of a sudden so i take aim.

it turns around to face me and then shrieks as it sees a bolt of heated plasma coming straight for its head it ducks so I take aim again.

`stop are you crazy` a feminine voice in my head yells and I know it was her that praetorian "no I just want to kill those who seek to kill others." I calmly reply.

`what you think i`m hear to kill people i`m just lost.` she replies so I stop shooting "you expect me to believe that." I say with a low growl.

`why would I lie if your just going to kill me so ya and besides I tell the truth when i`m nervous so I can`t really lie to you since you have a plasma caster aiming straight for my face."

some how I can tell shes not lieing "alright fine then so what are you doing out here you could have just asked a person for help ya know what hay why don`t we go back to my house." I replied.

`yes thank you, thank you, thank you!` she yells which gives me a major headache "on one condition you don`t yell so loud it hurts my head." i said clutching my head.

`oops sorry just gotten a bit too excited since no has ever been kind to me.` she said her voice full of sorrow "hay cheer up that's what i`m hear for only to help." I reply.

CHAPTER END.


	4. CH4 ANSWERS

CHAPTER 4 ANSWERS

MARCUS`S P.O.V

Well so I was just walking back to my house while we were heading home I looked at the corner of my eye to examine the praetorian she looked like an average praetorian but a bit shorter.

She was as tall as me strange I thought praetorians were taller than preda- no I don't know if I even am a predator or even human I'll have to ask my mom that but is it true I should probably think of something else. `know I can hear your thoughts right.` the praetorian said "sorry just curios of many things." i replied.

`hay i`m used to it every one says or thinks that.` she said "did anybody make fun of you for it?" i asked

`did anybody call you a predator or made fun of you.` was her reply "yes they called me many things even hurtful words is what i was called." I responded coldly.

`want to talk about it or no?` she asked "no I don't want to bring up bad memories." i replied

"Well were here." i tell her `wow` was her reply so we went in the house I went up in the attic and put the armor away but kept the helmet.

I show her the spare room we have she seemed to stay there in the room for a while I wait for my mom to come back home.

"Hi Mark i`m home!" my mom shouted from down stairs so I went down stairs when she saw the helmet she froze "www... where did you get that?" my mom asked I could here a slight quiver of fear "attic." was my reply I had a serious face as i looked at her "Its time you tell me what I really am mom." i said in a tone that left no room to argue.

"alright i guess you deserve to know" she replied she took a deep breath "you are a hybrid you manly take most of your DNA from your dad, your father is...is...is a predator and that armor was his once when he was a young blood so he saved it just for you to have some day Marcus I know it is something you don`t want to believe but it`s true i`m sorry for not telling you but we thought it would keep you safe." was her answer

I looked at my mom as a small smile came across my lips "but that did not go as planned did it." I say with a grin.

"I would also like to meet my dad in person." I say "Well he might be bissy." my mom said sheepish while rubbing the back of her head.

"Or he could be right be hind you dear." a voice that had the vocals of a yautja said my mom jumped i just shook my head then right be hind her it looked like electricity floating in the air around an abject.

then what was in front of me and my mom shocked me it was a predator with armor similar to the one I had but on the helmet instead of having six fangs it had two in the front sepret sides of the mouth piece. On the forehead part of the mask it had a symbol it was looked like vampire teeth were carved into it.

he took of his helmet he had the same symbol burned on his head his skin was that of a light tan that made it look close to pale he had black spots on his arms and legs even on his forehead "dad?" was what I asked.

CHAPTER END

so guy and gals tell me what you think good so far I would like to know your opinion feed back always helps ya know well RissingDragons is done here.


	5. CH5 FATHER AND HIS SON

CH 5 A FATHER AND HIS SON

It has been a weak after that day I finally meet my dad and let's just say life was just great!

I explained to my parents about the female praetorian and they were okay with her staying until she finds her home weird parents right.

So it was a win, win for us all well I asked my dad to teach me how to hunt like a true predator which made him happy and me also happy to he seemed like a good father he was kind to me and would teach me about a culture I know little of.

He even told me my real name which is Abagel (aba-jell) thalontalen so getting used to having my dad around was pretty easy. I trained because I would feel as thou I need to train to be ready for battle.

ANALENTOSAN`S P.O.V

My son is a an amazing student when teaching him he pays attention and learns at a fast rate he told me all of his hunts which made me proud to know he had a start at being a hunter.

his skill is that of a wolf nobody human or yautja could have that kind of skill in a short amount of time it takes years to master which amazed me I mean I was good at his age but not as good as him he would make me think he was trained by the best of the best.

he mastered using both gauntlets, mask vision modes, how to replicate a prey`s voice, cloak, spear, smart disc, spear gun which nobody uses anymore which is impressive for a beginner like him that's alot, he can move through any optical as thou it were nothing he would come out with not one scratch.

his strength has increased which is good even his speed has increased, his armor I have upgraded it so it would completely fit him it is as thou I was looking at a most honored yautja he reminded me of myself when I was younger I remember how I stood there at the High matron to be blessed for all the missions and hunts i have done.

It is what made my father proud that I made it that far as being blessed by the most highest and respected yautja ever so many good memories I have of my experiences and when I told my father I was in love with a female ooman he was angered at first but he soon learned to accept her as family member and when I told him he was going to be a grandpa he was shocked more like stupefied if you asked me he had a blank face for about two ooman weeks.

My mother on the other hand was so excited she would not stop asking me questions about my son and when my parents saw my son as a new born pup before he woke up my mom wanted to cuddle her grandson my dad had a "never again" look on his face.

Trust me it was what`s the ooman word for it hilarious I could not help but laugh when my father made that face nobody could stop laughing at that but it was are family secret that I mated with an ooman which would get me killed or called a prey whore if any of my species beside my parents found out about this.

but it made me happy to finally get to see my son after 19 ooman years and lets just say I just feel like the luckiest yautja ever I mean it!

CHAPTER END

ME:well sorry for the short length guys but hay at least it was a good one I know you are all waiting for the violence to start but remember patience my students...okay I guess that was the wrong time to say it but eh I really don`t care because I am in a some what good mood if you don`t count constantly being tea-

DYLAN: HI! check out authors other story darkness used for good in war, p.s. author likes me but he won`t tell me but I will get him too trust me I will;D

ME:help me...(gets up from chair and turns around to see Dylan with a evil grin on her face.)

Selena: (opens door) hay guys want to go have a piz-(sees Dylan holding a needle and author tied to a chair that is bolted to the ground.)._.

Selena: okay I`m just going to go ask somebody else if they wont to have a pizza party.(runs out door.)

ME: NO PLEASE DON`T LEAVE SHE JUST F***KING LOST HER MIND!(sees Dylan pull out an energy sword.) ._. someone help please.

Dylan: just admit you have a crush on me sweat heart and it well be a happy moment for all of us, if you don`t well lets just say I could just have a little bit of fun hearing you scream in pain and agony but I wont kill you but maybe make you beg me to kill you. :D


	6. CH6 THINGS I DONT CARE FOR

CH 6 THINGS THAT I DON`T CARE FOR

Well apart from the fact of training nonstop I decided I need a brake this is just starting to seem pointless. So I asked my dad if we can go on a real hunt like real predators.

but there is just something that feels off like he wont tell me something.

so anyway just another day of me training I guess but today just feels odd as though something were to happen.

"Marcus it`s time for lunch ya know you can`t train without having something to eat right!" I hear my mom shouting from the house.

"Alright I`ll be there in a minute just let me get my stuff a-"

just then I heard A very familiar screeching noise my skin goes a pale color when I hear A rawer that belonged to that of a yautja.

"Marcus what was that?" my mom asked "I don`t know just stay in the house I`m gonna go check it out okay." was my reply

`well can I come to because that screeching noise is at a pitch that match the sound of a predailien just so you know.` Crystal asked.

`No I`ll let you know when I need your help okay.` I replied.

`alright but if you need help but you don`t call I am coming no if, and, or but I`m still going.` Crystal replied.

so I went to the area were all the commotion was coming from I just sat there in the tree on cloak just watching the fight before me well you could say it was an avp cat fight.

This is just funny to me a female predator and female predalien are fighting but neither are winning the fight instead they are just both injuring them selves how hard is it to kill a predalien because it does not look that hard.

so just charge up a plasma round and fire it in between the two they both jump back and look in my direction.

"Are you two going to just keep fighting and entertain me because I can see both of you your week points and yet neither of you would hit each other in that spot only weakening yourselves more which only entertains me more so please either step off my territory or I kill you both."

I say with an amused laugh at the end " lets see you try to take us on." the female predator says "wait hold on is your father by any chance cetanue?" I ask the female predator "yes" was her reply "then are fathers have met in the past this is going to be fun do to the fact are fathers are allies and i`m looking for a challenge." I reply to her.

And with that I leap down "so then sec-

"Is that how to talk to the daughter of a god my son no wonder you don`t have a mate yet it is not that hard to show a female some respect at least instead of challenging them." the voice of my dad was heard I looked behind me to see him with his helmet off and an amused smirk on his face.

"grrr some day I will get you back and for crying out loud do you have to always sneak up on people?" I say to him.

"well it always freaks out your mother so i`m hopping to get the same reaction out of you son because it is hilarious after all so any who are the three of you done chit chatting and are you coming inside." my father says casually "what!" was all three of us replies "wow I did not know predaliens can talk."

"sssso why are allowing uss two in your house?" the predalien asked.

"Because hay my son is already friends with a praetorian so to hell with it oh don`t even think about killing the female ooman that`s there or both of you your heads will be my trophy." was my dads reply.

"What wait, wait dad are you seriously going to invite them over come on you know moms gonna freak out she already was a bit uneasy with Crystal staying in the house."I said.

"yes and that`s final son am I clear." my dad replied "fine." I say to him.

CHAPTER END

ME:well that`s over basically.


	7. CH7 MY TIME ALONE

CHAPTER 7 MY TIME ALONE

MARCUS`S P.O.V

I entered the training room and plugged my iPod into the stereo and play one of my favorites songs it`s been years since I have heard this one.

The music started playing and the practice dummies appeared ready to attack but I was ready.

I sang along to the song.

Animal I have become started playing.

"I can`t escape this hell so many times I tried."

"But I'm still caged inside somebody get me through this nightmare I can`t control myself."

"So what If you can see the darker side of me no will ever change this animal I have become, somebody help me tame this animal I have become." I sang out as one training dummy attempted to lung straight at me.

I easily caught the attack and ripped its head clean off as the song continued to play but I stopped singing instead I was too focused on my targets.

The next opponent tried to sneak behind me but I spun around and grabbed it I tore it to shreds after wards.

I lunged at the third target and ripped it in half the song was almost over I but was not done with these drones I felt so pumped up that the next one that attacked me was being brutally killed.

It`s arms and legs were ripped off as it was being beaten to death by its own arm as I killed it. I laughed like a maniac as the other one tried to run but I grabbed its leg and dragged it to me I stabbed my hand straight through its chest and tore its heart out.

I looked at all the damage done and sighed "training complete" the a.i. rang "again" I said.

"But the training was done at a remarkable speed and strength that is just inhuman are you sure?" the a.i. asked.

"Yes let's go again!" I yelled then more drones appeared ready to kill they were armed to the teeth.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes I felt different my body was changing my strength increased my eyes became that of a yautjas my nails turned to claws and my canines grew sharper than ever.

I looked at my first target when my eyes opened and ran straight for it I tackled it to the ground and tore it to shreds after I drank its blood.

I became an animal as my mom entered to the scene of android bits and bodies everywhere and I stood in the middle of it all covered in android blood as I licked my lips of the blood and savored the taste.

I had a bright smile on my face after I tasted it the flavor was that of milk but sugary and sweet which was good.

I turned back to normal "mom guess what I unlocked my inner yautja." I said she looked at me shocked not believing it.

"So you drank blood as a way to celebrate sweetie have you lost your mind." My mom said shock still in her voice. I only grinned "yes mom I am a vampire predator after all so I gotta drink at least some blood and these androids were satisfying enough for me."

CHAPTER END

ME: so how was it guys and gals?

Selena: do you know were Dylan is at I can't find her anywhere?

ME: I gave her what she deserves I tied her up and locked her in the steam room it is very hot in there when you raise the temperature so she will be going crazy in a few hours so don`t let her out or you will end in the same fate as her my dear.(grins evilly)

Selena: umm…. Are you okay because I think Dylan tortured you too much?

ME: ohh I'm perfectly fine dear just a bit of a good mood (laughs like a maniac).

Selena: okay I think I`m goanna go no-(gets hit in the back of the head and is knocked out).

ME: well please review and if I get a lot of reviews she will not have to suffer the punishment I am going to give her and you will not be hunted down after so have fun my friends because it will be your last!

ME: ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha cough, cough okay I think I just go then.


	8. CH 8 FIRST MISSION TO BE BLOODED

CH 8 FIRST MISSION TO BE BLOODED

MARCUS`S P.O.V

After I told my dad what happened he was so proud that day and now my test begins to be a blooded hunter I am just feeling a bit to antsy you could say, who am I kidding I'm excited my first real mission and I will be a hunter after this.

"Son are you ready for this." My father asked

"Yes" I replied as I beat my chest with my fist and kneel before my dad as a sign of respect he is after all a vampire predator at the most highest rank, he can be clan elder if he wants at his rank.

He motions me to stand witch I do and fallow him to a hidden room in the house in the room is a yautja computer it`s large screen looked like a hollow gram even the keyboard he typed in various codes and the computer showed different buildings.

"There have been different gangs of bad blood oomans causing trouble and killing innocence even children have been killed by them so I want you to take out the leaders of these gangs." My father said as he turned to look at me.

"Yes father" I said with determination in my voice I already was set gear on and weapons at the ready

4 hours later

I was perched up on the ceiling of a sky scrapper watching the city I checked my map in my helmet to see my objective is not far from here. So I jump down and when I hit the ground something caught my attention a woman and her son were being followed by a man who had his hands in his pockets.

I scanned him to find out he had an m9 pistol and a pocket knife in his black coat he walked up to the lady and grabbed her arm "hey were is such a pretty thing like you going and look at the little sport let's get ya two out of here." Said

The lady pushed his arm away "back off." She said in a tone that left no room to argue instead he pulled out his m9 and aimed it at her head "take off your clothes and give me your money and the kid." He said a smug grin on his face.

I walked behind him and deactivated my cloak he turned around only to be picked up by the throat I lifted him off the ground he tried kicking me but ended up kicking my chest plate armor. He aimed his gun for my head but I grabbed his hand and broke every bone in it as I crushed his hand and the gun, he began screaming in pain only to be silenced by his neck being snapped lick a twig. "Pauking bad bloods" I say with annoyance I tossed the body aside and reactivate my cloak the eye lens of the mask glow a bright red before disappearing I hear the mother say thank you behind me I did not need to turn around to know she is smiling as I leave.

Everything was turning out fine on my hunt.

"The last base of these bad bloods" I say with a sigh this all seemed to easy but it did not feel right.

As soon as I enter I can`t see any living beings that's odd because don`t they usually have men guarding the entrance.

An EMP grenade lands right next to me I am lucky that I jumped out of the way because it missed and bounced back to whoever throe it I deactivated my cloak to see two gatlen guns and four snipers aiming at me. I shoot one of the men holding the machinegun in the head his brain matter splattered all over the guy behind him. They immediately started firing I jumped behind a crate to find out it was full of explosives "oh sh- "boom! Goes the dynamite!" one of the men yell as he shot the crate I was blasted back from the explosion I never did get to finish my sentence. A man in a white tuxedo walked up to me clapping in victory and amusement my armor was damaged and my plasma caster is broken my spear gun is one of my last long range guns left. My blood was seeping out thru my wounds, my blood was a florescent red color it glowed in the dark room.

"Well, well looks like we got are selves another ugly mother fucker to kill any last words you fucking dumbass." He laughed at the end of what he said. "You, you are something else your not a yautja you're a u`darahje surprised I know how to speak your language or do I have a rock I'm talking to right now. I aimed my spear gun and fired straight at his head, his head was torn clean off his body his men that where behind him where wide eyed. I growled at his corpse "don`t call me a pauking u`darahje or else I will take your skull and crush it." I say venom in my voice.

"The damn thing killed boss" one of the bad bloods said none of them got the chance to run as I killed them all and took their skulls I had a bag full of skulls as I walked out I jumped up on the roof of a building and began jumping from roof to roof heading home the hunt was done now I will be a blooded hunter.


	9. CH 9 LIFE CANNOT BE BETTER! AND A FRIEND

CH 9 LIFE CANNOT BE BETTER! AND A FRIEND IN NEED

THANE-GUAN`S P.O.V

She thought what was going on back at home as she watched the stars in the moon light it`s funny how she was named midnight she watched Aba`gel become blooded but now she just felt a bit left out as usual her dad was always busy even her mom who is the high matron so life was just kind of a straight line in the family. She is a blooded hunter two but she just feels as if she does not have a family because she is different. Aba`gel walked over to me as he sat next to me "something on your mind?" he asked concerned "no it`s nothing I'm fine." I reply trying to hide what is wrong he looked me dead in the eyes.

"Ya know you make it easy to tell if something is wrong so tell me I just want to help out a friend." He replied. The last word friend repeated in her head cause I never had any real friends.

"Can we not talk about it" I say looking away from him "I know what you are feeling and I want you to know you're not alone and you need to stop thinking you don`t belong in anyplace when there are some places you do belong at you just have to find them, you have friends right here I might not know what caused you to feel this way but I might have a good guess you never had friends and your family is always busy. So you don`t have to tell me because I know how you feel I felt that same feeling for years before my father showed up as time went on I just got worse and felt like I should not exist. So you continue to think that way and ignore what's in front of you because you had it better than me in many ways." With that said he looked up to the night sky.

She looked at him then back to the stars in the sky she was too busy in her thoughts to notice him leave after she made up her mind she got up and left.

Marcus`s P.O.V

Well I wake up first thing in the morning feeling refreshed I looked in the mirror to see the mark on my left cheek it was that of vampire fangs. I smile knowing the one who earned this mark and the person who gave it to me I am now on a hunter born to kill my prey. Show no mercy, no remorse kill all bad bloods under one name the vampire predator a hunter that drinks the blood of his prey.

I get dressed and go downstairs to the hidden room in my house there I see if there is any bad bloods that need to be hunted and there was…. A lot of bad bloods in this city well time to go hunting.

With that I put on all my gear and headed out.

I followed a cop car that was in pursuit I charged up my plasma caster and fired it at the bad bloods car causing them to stop I jumped down and deactivated my cloak the bad bloods get out and start firing but I simply stood in the way as the bullets hit my armor. I walked over and grabbed both criminals by the neck they dropped their guns and began thrashing trying to break free from my grasps but I simply walked back to the officers and turned them in they were now on arrested.

The cops thanked me then drove off, with that finished I reactivated my cloak and left.

I arrived at my next location to see bad bloods about to burn down a house I used my masks multiple vision modes and saw civilians in the building so I snuck in the building the flames that I walked thru deactivated my cloak. I got to the people trapped in the building I charged up my plasma caster and blast a hole in the wall. The civilians immediately run out the burning building I scan the building to see a little girl trapped in another room so run straight to that area and get her out, as soon as I'm about to exit the building I see two bad blood oomans holding standard issue AAA assault rifles I turn around as I stand in front of the little girl the bullets hitting my back and armor a low growl escapes my lips as I pull out my spear and turn around. I chuck my spear at the first bad blood killing him then the next I blast him with my plasma caster I pick up the little girl and carry her out the building I kicked the door open holding her in my arms. Her parents came rushing to me as I let their daughter down she runs to her parents as the family hugs one another I go back in the building to retrieve my spear only to find out the little girl had it she handed it to me I nod my head in thanks as I activate my cloak and walk away from the scene. I hunt just like a ghost I show up then disappear leaving a mess of dead bodies and gore some of my prey even had their heads pulled off or blood sucked out of them. Why you ask because I am the vampire predator.

When I get home my dad pulls me into another room and closes the door behind us "so whats up dad…" I ask completely clueless of what is going on. "I have a mission for you it involves the disappearance of Than-guan`s father." Was my dad`s reply I immediately straighten up after hearing that "so when do I start…" I ask becoming serous as I look my dad dead in the eyes "you start tomorrow so get ready because you might not come back, son stop flirting with Than-guan and just ask her out already." My dad says with an amused smirk on his face "w….what are talking you about?" I ask as a huge blush spreads across my face.

He simply walks but does not say anything.

I sigh knowing he is not going to tell me "well life cannot get better" I say as I leave to get ready for tomorrow.

CHAPTER END

ME: Well I hope all you guys and gals enjoyed the chapter one question thou how do want the ending to be I will put up a vote on the next chapter so yay! This is going to be a good show.

SELENA: LET ME OUT OF HERE I SSSWEAR WHEN I ESSSCAPE YOU WILL BE SSSSO DEAD!

ME: awe how cute she thinks she can kill me well please review its always good to have feedback!

DYLAN: I WILL GET YOU TO ADIT IT SOME DAY JUST YOU WAIT AS SOON AS YOU LET ME OUT!

ME: WELL THEN GUESS WHOS STAYING IN THE HEATING ROOM DYLAN CAUSE I WILL NEVER LET YOU OUT!

REX: whats with all the screaming guys you do know I am in the next room and can hear you.

MARCUS: dude I have no clue what is going on so don`t look at me I am just watching the whole thing and it is funny.

ME: how long have you been in that corner Marcus?

MARCUS: for the past hour or two I guess, I lost track of time watching you knock out Dylan and Selena then put them in the heated room.

ME: ._. Umm….. Okay then (turns back around looking at screen.)


	10. CH 10 FINDING THE CLUES TO THE

CH 10 FINDING THE CLUES TO THE HUNT & BETRAYAL

It has been a few weeks after that we all became friends and all but I was busy finding the clues so far what I have is Cetanue`s mask it seemed he fight something but what? None of the stuff makes sense right now I haven't checked the mask yet but if I don`t find another clue by tomorrow I will.

The next day

I sigh I found his spear but it just does not add up at all so I put the mask on and watch the recording

VIDEO START

"Sir we have found something" unknown voice.

"What is it" Cetanue.

"A ship demanding to dock with ours sir"? Voice.

"Did they give an identification?" Cetanue.

"No sir"

"Then do no-"Ship violently shakes.

"WHAT DE PAUK WAS THAT!" Cetanue.

"Sir we have been h- shluck"

"Thud"

TRANSMISSION LOST SIGNAL

PLAY

"…."

"w….what happened to the ship."

Camera angle changes to being upside down.

Dead yautja everywhere and florescent green blood on the metal floor, a ship that was wrecked is shown. Hands appear and remove the mask as it is dropped when it hits the ground a predalien is holding the unconscious body of Cetanue as it leaves dragging him away.

Pause

I take a look at the predalien and my blood boils with a feeling of betrayal. I take off the mask and put it down as I run to the garage and in there is a predator ship at the ready.

I immediately get in and take off.

Little did I know that Cetanue`s daughter was fallowing me staying hidden.

CHAPTER END


End file.
